mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy and Joey in The Duck and the Strawberries
Freddy and Joey in the Duck and the Strawberries is a never-released animated short that would have been the Freddy and Joey pilot. It was written and pitched for Intro to Animation class, but was dropped in favor of An Afternoon at the Zoo. Film Details * Release Date: n/a * Running Time: n/a * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Pavel Vogler * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film starts with a peaceful day with Freddy when David the Duck waddles up with an empty basket. David complains that he has no strawberries, but spots some inside Farmer John's farm. Overjoyed, he rushes after them, ignoring Freddy's warnings. Grabbing some of the strawberries for his basket, David finds himself at the receiving end of Farmer John's shotgun. David flees from the farm, but realizes that he dropped his strawberries. Trying to get them, Freddy stops him from putting himself in more danger. David reluctantly agrees. The next day, David flies in and asks Farmer John for some strawberries. Farmer John replies that if David the Duck tries to take any, he'll nail the bird to his fence post. David, scared, flies away. The next day, David returns and confronts Farmer John. He asks him if he has any nails or a hammer on him. Farmer John says no, so David takes some strawberries and flies away. The film ends with Farmer John screaming at the escaping duck. Production History It was clear from Freddy and Joey Teaser from earlier that semester that intentions to adapt Al Bermudez's Freddy and Joey stories for animation were strong. The question was how to handle the pilot episode for the animated series. Several stories were planned for the first few shorts, including Joey Moves In, The Fox in the Hen House, The Duck and the Strawberries, Freddy's Garden, and Trouble at the Brook. However, for simplicity, Freddy and Joey in the Duck and the Strawberries was selected. The film was announced on March 6, 2011, around the time the script had been finalized. However, during the pitch, the film fared poorly with the students. This film was then canned, shifting development over to An Afternoon at the Zoo, which was also pitched that night. Later that same year, a replacement short film, Freddy and Joey in Corn Farm, was released. Characters * Freddy (Nathan Crookston) * David the Duck (n/a) * Farmer John (Andrew Bermudez) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Writer * Pavel Vogler - Producer; Instructor Trivia * This film was loosely based on a joke story told by Jim Freeman. It was also about a duck wanting strawberries from a man, but it originally did not exist in the world of Freddy and Joey. * The character of David the Duck was created just for this film. Gallery Farmer John.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Freddy.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Freddy's House Background.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:Non-Canon Category:Class Assignment Category:2011